1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for displaying guide line for picture adjustment in a monitor, and more particularly to an apparatus for displaying guide line for picture adjustment in a monitor, which displays a guideline around a periphery of the screen when adjusting the picture, thereby enabling a user to confirm the adjusted result.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, if a user selects a picture adjustment mode, the on-screen display (OSD) device displays patterns, which are used for displaying specified items for adjusting the picture such as size, position, pin cushion, on the screen.
The user can confirm the varying state of an adjustment value set by himself/herself by means of a numerical value or a bar appearing within the OSD of the picture to display the state of adjustment.
FIG. 1 shows the conventional OSD device for a monitor comprising a control section 11, an OSD generating section 12, an image generator 13, an image amplifier 14 and a display section 15.
The control section 11 is mounted inside of a monitor and outputs a control signal so that the OSD for a picture adjustment mode can be displayed at a predetermined position of the picture in accordance with an input of a picture adjustment menu key by a user. Thus, the control section 11 exchanges data with a system in a main body of a PC. The OSD generating section 12 generates the corresponding OSD in accordance with a control signal from the control section 11. The image generator 13 is mounted on the main body of the PC, and outputs image signals R, G, B to construct a picture corresponding to the control signal from the system in the main body of the PC. The image amplifier 14 combines the OSD image outputted from the OSD generating section 12 with the image signals outputted from the image signal generator 13 to amplify the combined signals. The display section 15 displays an output of the image amplifier on the screen.
The operation of the conventional OSD displaying device for a monitor will now be explained in further detail.
If the user first inputs a picture adjustment menu key through a key input section of the monitor, the control section 11 of the monitor recognizes the input.
The control section 11 locates the position for displaying the OSD in accordance with the horizontal and vertical synchronous signals inputted from the system in the main body of the PC, and outputs a command for generating the OSD to the OSD generating section 12 so that the OSD for picture adjustment mode can be embodied at the corresponding position.
Subsequently, the OSD generating section 12 generates image signals to construct the corresponding OSD in accordance with the control signal outputted from the control section 11 to the image amplifying section 14.
Meanwhile, the image signal generator 13 outputs the image signals R, G, B to the image amplifying section 14, as shown in FIG. 2.
The image amplifying section 14 then combines an output from the OSD generating section 12 with an output from the image signal generator 13, and amplifies the combined outputs to a predetermined level so as to output the amplified image signal to the display section 15.
As shown in FIG. 3, the display section 15 displays the signals outputted from the image amplifying section 14 at a predetermined position of an OSD display window such as in the middle or at a lower portion of the screen undergoing a series of signal processing.
At this time, the user can confirm the picture adjustment result in the picture adjustment mode in accordance with the adjusted value by means of the numerical value or a bar displayed by OSD.
In the picture adjustment mode of a monitor according to the conventional technology, the user can confirm the actual picture adjustment result by using the OSD. However, the actual picture is not clearly distinguished from the entire region of the picture. Thus, the picture adjustment result cannot be easily viewed on the picture, thereby posing a problem of failing to perform a picture adjustment as desired by the user.